


Eat you up

by gyunikum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: It's all thanks to Wonshik's typo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for a very old prompt i never thought i would ever write

If it was any other type of shooting, Jaehwan would have left his phone with his manager or in the car so it doesn’t disturb him during work, but it’s only a V live stream for their own channel in one of the rooms at the company building the staff has turned into an impromptu mukbang studio, so when his phone buzzes with a message, Jaehwan doesn’t think twice before whipping it out as he stuffs his face.

Next to him, Taekwoon sends him a disinterested glance as he continues to eat quietly. He looks at the screen displaying the live feed right next to the camera, comments but a blur like the landscape from a bullet train.

“Oh, it’s Wonshikie,” Jaehwan announces, a delighted smirk appearing on his face that he can’t wipe off fast enough. “’Wonder what he’s up to,” he says, more to himself than the camera, but the flow of comments speeds up to an insane pace telling him to call Ravi or show the screen of his phone to them— as if he would do either of it, but in the end, he makes a good decision not turning the device around.

He’s about to take a bite, food between his chopsticks in the air when the phone finally opens the message from Wonshik—

_‘You’re so cute I could eat you out.’_

A moment later, when his brain registers the meaning of the text, Jaehwan chokes, the food getting stuck in his throat, and has to turn away from the camera to cough as Taekwoon leans in to slap his back with more force than necessary, probably taking revenge for something Jaehwan doesn’t remember nor cares about right now. It takes him a few moments to collect himself, and then he turns back with a forced bright smile.

“Wow, seems like Ravi is very bored, sending me these jokes.” He briefly wonders if Wonshik is watching the livestream, but his mind is telling him to stop with it and start focusing on the task at hand.

Jaehwan takes a quick glance at Taekwoon as he digs in, suddenly too focused on the food to hide how flustered he actually is at his mistake – what is he, a fucking rookie? –, and Taekwoon sends back a look that Jaehwan is a pro at deciphering by now: _“Next time you’ll turn off your phone, you dumbass.”_

Instead of replying to Wonshik’s message – it was probably to just tease him and make him flustered – Jaehwan turns off his phone against the urge of his suddenly too big curiosity. He needs to finish the stream first, and then he can pay Wonshik a visit, or something. Truth to be told, Jaehwan isn’t sure if Wonshik was really joking, just made a simple typo – the damn autocorrect – or was actually serious, but he feels that it isn’t something that could be discussed over the phone.

Wonshik can’t lie that well in person, and Jaehwan is the proud owner of the skill of noticing whether the other members are lying or not. He knows that Wonshik will, of course, deny wanting to— fuck, why is he getting hot all of a sudden?

He needs to know if Wonshik meant it or not.

Or maybe he’s just being overdramatic.

In any case— an avalanche has been set off inside Jaehwan, and all he can do is to go along with it, his desire an insatiable little thing.

 

Wonshik’s new studio is five ten minutes from the company by car, so Jaehwan takes the taxi after telling Taekwoon to head back alone, but when he finally arrives to the building, he realizes that he hasn’t turned his phone on since Wonshik’s first message as he fishes the device out to check the code to the entrance.

When the phone lights up, it buzzes with a few new messages, the latest one from the manager telling him to _‘drag Wonshik’s ass back to the dorm’_ if he’s still working, because they have to be at the airport early tomorrow, and nobody wants to miss the plane or wait for Wonshik to come with a later flight just because he fell asleep while working— again.

He quickly types back a _‘will do~’_ as he takes the elevator to the floor where Wonshik’s studio is rented— this is the second time Jaehwan is going there, the first one being when Wonshik showed it to all of them a few weeks ago, proudly guiding them around the empty rooms and describing how he would furnish and decorate the place.

Since then, Jaehwan hasn’t had the time to visit the studio, but when he types in the code Wonshik has given all of them, he certainly doesn’t expect the whole place to look almost exactly the same since the last time he’s been there— a lone fridge, a small sofa and a coffee table occupy the lounge room, and one of Wonshik’s jackets hanging on the coat rack. Jaehwan tosses his bag onto the couch, and opens the fridge on a sudden whim. It’s completely empty save for a few cans of coffee, energy drink, and beer. Jaehwan frowns as he closes the fridge with his leg, before knocking on the door that leads to the actual studio and opening in without waiting for a reply.

He stalks closer to Wonshik, currently sitting with his back facing Jaehwan, bobbing his head to a song only he can hear through his headphones. Only the dimmed lamp above him, the computer screen, and the _you only live once_ neon sign against the wall on the floor give any light, so instead of freaking Wonshik out by tapping him on the shoulder, Jaehwan freaks Wonshik out by flicking on the other lamps.

“Fuck!” Wonshik cries out in surprise, almost falling out of his chair as he knocks his knees against the underside of the desk with a loud bang. He yanks the headphones off as he whirls around, eyes going wide. “Jaehwan-ah?”

Jaehwan grins, and lifts the plastic bag full of take-out food that he’s bought at the nearby restaurant— he wasn’t going to just turn up and ask Wonshik about the text, no, Jaehwan knew better how to coax the truth out of the younger man.

Jaehwan has a plan.

 

“You shouldn’t eat this much so late,” Wonshik says with a teasing smirk as they arrange the boxes and plates on the floor— it’s not much, and all of it is for him because Jaehwan is already full from the mukbang.

“I bought it for you, I’m not eating,” Jaehwan shrugs, stretching out on the warm ground with a satisfied groan, arms over his head and feet colliding with the bottom of a larger couch in the corner. A blanket falls off it.

Wonshik lifts his eyebrow, but doesn’t voice his question as he snaps the chopsticks apart, and doesn’t hesitate before digging in. Jaehwan turns onto his back on the floor, and pulls his phone out, pretending to be occupied by it. He listens to the sounds of Wonshik eating for a few beats before striking up a small conversation.

“What were you working on?”

“Nothing solid yet. I’m just experimenting,” Wonshik replies with a mouth full. He shifts in his position, bringing one of his legs up. Jaehwan takes a fleeting glance at Wonshik’s crotch, reminding him of the text that caused him to almost choke— it must have been a typo, and Wonshik didn’t notice, right?

If only Jaehwan’s fantasies were a mistake too.

A warmth begins to spread in his stomach.

“You’ve been just experimenting all this time?” Jaehwan asks, trying to sound something between interested and disinterested. It’s hard, but he manages somehow— thankfully, he has his phone to use as a cover so he doesn’t have to keep looking at Wonshik and potentially give away his plan. “You haven’t even decorated the studio.”

“Yeah,” Wonshik snorts with agreement. “As soon as the core equipment was installed I started working and I haven’t… really had the time to decorate.”

“Or even eat,” Jaehwan comments, and they both know he means the empty fridge in the lounge room.

“I usually order. Plus I have you guys,” Wonshik smiles brightly after swallowing.

“Right,” Jaehwan says, turning onto his side to face Wonshik, placing the hand he’s holding the phone with on the ground. “And that’s why we’re going to go back together once you finish—” he sees Wonshik opening his mouth, so he quickly continues, “—eating. We have a schedule early tomorrow, if you’ve forgotten.”

“I haven’t,” Wonshik pouts almost. Jaehwan doesn’t say anything to that, instead, he checks his phone again, contemplating. How should he do it? Push the text into Wonshik’s face and demand answers, or start tip-toeing around the topic?

He doesn’t really know. He had a plan, but now that he’s here, he’s not so sure anymore. He doesn’t want to drive Wonshik away accidentally – it takes the younger a lot to come around, and Jaehwan has made things a bit awkward with Wonshik a lot more times than what he’d admit even to himself – but Jaehwan doesn’t have the patience to beat around the bush.

“Were you watching the livestream today?” Jaehwan speaks up, eyes trained at the screen of his phone. He keeps scrolling back and forth in the chat box with Wonshik, feeling his stomach contract each time he looks at the last message between them.

“Y-yeah, just for a few minutes. I haven’t watched the whole thing because I didn’t want to get hungry,” Wonshik answers, hesitation in his voice, and his soft laugh is painfully forced to Jaehwan’s ears.

“And—” Jaehwan starts, glancing at Wonshik as the younger man chews slowly, swallows, all the while his left eyebrow is raised almost up to his hairline, “—was I really that cute?”

Wonshik splutters, the same old reaction whenever he finds Jaehwan adorable, regardless of the reason. It used to bother Jaehwan, but he’s learnt to appreciate Wonshik’s affection— now he thrives off it.

“Of course!” Wonshik exclaims, cheeks balling as he smiles— that smile that he rarely shows to cameras or when he’s not in private.

Jaehwan finds a little tremble starting in his stomach, in anticipation of something. Now that he’s here, he really wants it—

He slides the phone between the boxes, screen up, with Wonshik’s last message. It almost knocks over one of the half full cans of coke that Wonshik brought from the fridge for the two of them.

“What?” Wonshik blinks at him in confusion, but Jaehwan points at the phone with his glance, and Wonshik gets it right away. Jaehwan tightens his abdominal muscles as Wonshik picks up the phone, and reads the text— Jaehwan holds his breath.

A strange cough breaks out of Wonshik’s throat as if he was choking – just like Jaehwan did during the V live stream – and then his eyes widen too much for Jaehwan’s comfort.

“N-no, I didn’t,” Wonshik stutters, wrinkling his forehead as he lifts the screen closer and reads the message again. “Oh my god,” he breathes, more to himself, “so that’s why you almost choked— I’m—”

“Yeah, I thought it was a typo too,” Jaehwan nods, sitting up. He shifts closer to Wonshik without the other noticing it.

“I meant _‘eat you up’_ , ahh, what the hell,” Wonshik continues, still talking to himself in disbelief as he stares at the message. When he looks up again, he’s a little bit surprised to find Jaehwan sitting right in front of him.

“Did you really?” Jaehwan says quietly, plucking the device from Wonshik’s grip, and sets it down on the floor, away from Wonshik. He doesn’t release Wonshik’s hand.

“Did I— what?” Wonshik tips his head to the side a bit in genuine confusion.

Jaehwan takes a deep breath— it’s now or never.

“Did you really meant _eat you up_ or are you just saying?” he asks, leaning closer. “You weren’t paying attention— your fingers,” he releases Wonshik’s hand only to grab his index finger, “typed what you were thinking, not what you wanted me to see.”

“I—” Wonshik chokes out, eyelids fluttering as he tries to keep himself from glancing at his finger, held up in the air between them by Jaehwan’s hand.

Jaehwan shifts even closer, knees knocking together, thighs pressed against each other, and he lifts Wonshik’s finger to his lips.

“Did you— want to _eat me up_ , or… _out_?” he whispers, opening his lips just enough, and slowly slips Wonshik’s finger into his mouth. Wonshik’s breath hitches audibly, and the shaking inside Jaehwan’s core amplifies tenfold.

Wonshik stares without blinking as Jaehwan sucks on his finger, letting out a small gasp that’s borderline whine, mouth opening and closing without words leaving him.

“Out.”

Jaehwan’s blood freezes. He stops, with Wonshik’s finger still inside his mouth, and he stares at the younger looking at him with dark eyes.

Does he want Jaehwan out? Get out?

Jaehwan’s shoulders sag as he pulls Wonshik’s finger out. He lets out a deflated sigh, ready to close his eyes and stand up—

“Eat you out. I want to eat you out,” Wonshik mumbles, and his face is burning up when Jaehwan looks at him. “Right now.”

Jaehwan lurches forward and tackles Wonshik to the ground, lips on his, wrenching his mouth open, and Wonshik’s tongue is barely able to keep up with Jaehwan’s. His hands roam over Wonshik’s torso feverishly, body wriggling on top of Wonshik’s as they try to find a more comfortable position until they finally settle with Jaehwan lying on Wonshik’s chest, hips grinding against each other as they continue to kiss.

Wonshik gasps again when they pull apart, and he only has time to let loose an almost-affectionate _fuck_ before Jaehwan captures his lips again, face cupped between Jaehwan’s large hands. One of Wonshik’s arm sneaks around Jaehwan’s waist while the other ends up across his back, fingers curling into Jaehwan’s hair and fisting it. He spreads his legs wider so that Jaehwan can fit in between them.

After what feels like a blissful eternity, just a few minutes, Jaehwan strays from Wonshik’s mouth and kisses his way down his jaw, over his neck, to his collarbones where the simple shirt begins, obscuring Jaehwan’s path.

“The couch…” Wonshik whispers, and without breaking the lust slowly getting hotter between them, they somehow manage to climb to the couch, with Wonshik getting trapped underneath Jaehwan.

“Fuck,” Jaehwan breathes into Wonshik’s skin under his jaw as he kisses his way up before biting down on Wonshik’s earlobe strong enough to make the younger hiss loudly. “You’ve been driving me crazy with your— fucking ambiguous signals…” he trails off, nuzzling into Wonshik’s neck.

“W-what signals?” Wonshik stutters, craning his neck to the other side. One of his leg is on the floor, supporting his own weight, while Jaehwan continues to grind against Wonshik’s crotch in small movements, just at the cusp of infuriating.

“Don’t play dumb,” Jaehwan growls, biting along Wonshik’s neck. There’s an inexplicable urge to suck hard on his skin, to mark Wonshik, but Jaehwan knows he can’t do that, and he groans out loud as he tries to resist it.

“Ah,” Wonshik exhales, “Jaehwan-ah.” It’s almost a whine. For a moment, Jaehwan’s head goes light with want. It’s almost the same feeling when Wonshik calls him adorable.

Almost.

“Wonshik-ah,” Jaehwan says, sitting up on Wonshik’s waist. Wonshik opens his eyes, so slowly that for a moment Jaehwan thinks Wonshik is struggling to stay conscious. “I absolutely love it when you call me cute, but I just want your cock right now.”

 

Apparently, bare necessities for a studio for Wonshik means there’s condoms and lube at the ready in one of the drawers, and Jaehwan knows he shouldn’t scoff at the ridiculousness of it because he keeps a spare condom in his bag all the time in case it comes in handy for a quick fuck in the restroom of a broadcasting center, but he can’t shake off the thought of it— the thought of Wonshik bringing someone up here to fuck.

“Eat me out,” Jaehwan chokes out, voice breaking at the sight of Wonshik kneeling on the ground between his legs— they are both naked, except for Wonshik’s socks because he refused to take them off, and the view of Wonshik’s erection is something that keeps attracting Jaehwan’s focus even though he wants to look at Wonshik’s face, red with some kind of bashful embarrassment that Jaehwan can’t wrap his mind around.

It’s different from when he’s walked in on the others jerking off or trying to piss with morning woods right after waking up, because those erections were not caused by Jaehwan— as far as he knows, he doesn’t think the others jacked off to him in secret, but sometimes Jaehwan prefers the blissful ignorance no matter how curious he usually is.

“Just like you said,” he adds, dropping his voice lower, and grins inwardly as he sees Wonshik’s body twitch in reaction to Jaehwan’s innuendo. “Eat me out good, Wonshik-ah.”

Wonshik leans close, digs his fingers firmly into Jaehwan’s ass, and spreads him as Jaehwan widens his legs to both sides, sliding down on the couch even more. He wraps loose fingers around his own cock, cups his balls and flattens them over his stomach so they won’t get in Wonshik’s way.

Unlike Jaehwan, who’s brimming with countless experiences with females and males, on both sides of the receiving and giving spectrum, Wonshik doesn’t really know what to do— Jaehwan has no idea exactly how many partners Wonshik has had, but it shouldn’t be too much. He knows about those few occasions when Wonshik had been approached when he was too full of tension to shy away from the offers, but before moving into this studio, he never really made any effort to get enough privacy for sex with someone.

Jaehwan isn’t worried— the studio is still too new, and installing the cameras in there seems to be pretty low on the company’s priority list, so unless any of the other members or the managers walk in on them, they are safe to do anything they want.

And Jaehwan wants to do things to Wonshik— he wants Wonshik to do things to him, but Wonshik is hesitant.

“Come on,” Jaehwan whispers, softly slipping a hand to the back of Wonshik’s head, gently urging him to lean closer. “What’s holding you back?”

“I’m—” Wonshik starts, eyeing Jaehwan’s hole, and for a moment, something coiling deep inside Jaehwan’s guts unfurls, a spark of excitement surging through his veins at this feeling of being exposed so raw to Wonshik. “I don’t want to— make it uncomfortable for you.”

Jaehwan reaches under Wonshik’s chin, and tips his head back with his index finger. Wonshik’s adam’s apple is a sharp mountain peak that bobbles up and down as the younger man swallows.

“I will do anything you ask if you do this for me,” Jaehwan breathes, and he wishes he was as flexible as ballet dancers so he could bend down in his position and kiss Wonshik on his mouth. “Can you do this for me?”

Wonshik’s eyelashes flutter, mouth opening and closing for a few seconds. “Y-yes.”

“Good boy,” Jaehwan smiles sweetly, slipping his hand from under Wonshik’s jaw to the back of his skull again. Now—

Wonshik sticks his tongue out, flattens it against Jaehwan’s hole and licks up all the way to his balls, as if he wanted to get over it like when trying a new drink with the potential of turning into something very nasty.

“Oh my god,” Jaehwan exhales loudly, “oh my god, yes,” he fists Wonshik’s hair to show his appreciation. “Do it again.”

Wonshik does it again, licking Jaehwan up to the base of his cock, and repeats it without Jaehwan telling him to. Jaehwan throws his head back as he strokes himself lazily, building up his orgasm slowly. After a few licks, Wonshik shifts on his knees and leans even closer, his nose pressing into the soft skin of Jaehwan’s perineum. Jaehwan places one of his legs on the couch, knee bent as he sucks his lower lip between his teeth, and rubs his fingertips against Wonshik’s scalp just to do something with his other hand.

When Wonshik presses the tip of his tongue into Jaehwan’s entrance, Jaehwan’s breath hitches, and then he lets out a soft gasp as Wonshik pushes a finger inside. He doesn’t really need the stretching, but he lets Wonshik prod around to get comfortable with the thought of it— Jaehwan guesses it might be a little bit different for Wonshik than him.

“Does it hurt?” Wonshik asks, and for a second, Jaehwan wants to kiss him breathless. Instead, he pulls himself up, catching Wonshik off-guard, his finger slipping out by surprise.

“No. Not at all. I’m used to it,” Jaehwan says, glancing down at Wonshik. They look at each other until Wonshik’s face distorts slightly as he moves his tongue in his mouth before opening it and reaching inside.

“Next time—” Wonshik says, staring at Jaehwan’s pubic hair on the tip of his finger, “shave more thoroughly.”

“Next time—” Jaehwan retorts, nudging Wonshik’s shoulder with a foot, “book an appointment with my assistant before you send me any dirty messages. I wasn’t planning on being eaten out these days.”

Wonshik lies down on the ground with a laugh, stretching to reach the can of coke still among the mostly empty boxes of take-out. The sight of him spread out naked on the floor should be obscene to Jaehwan, but he loves the way it feels so— domestic. The familiarity of it.

It feels as if they’ve been doing this for as long as they’ve been friends, and Jaehwan doesn’t really know where to place this feeling.

Is this what lovers are supposed to be? Or friends with benefits?

It’s as if nothing has changed between them even after being so intimate like never before. Jaehwan could get used to it.

Wonshik gulps down the coke, probably to get rid of any unwanted tastes, and Jaehwan slips his left foot up between Wonshik’s legs. He almost makes Wonshik choke on the drink when Jaehwan presses the underside of his foot against Wonshik’s erection, stretching his toes, and tries to fit his cock into the space between his big toe and the one next to it.

“J-Jaeh— oh, fuck,” Wonshik groans, lying back on the floor as he coughs. The empty can clanks as it falls out of his grasp, and he slowly spreads his legs. Jaehwan slides lower on the couch so he can move his leg more easily— it’s a weird sensation to have a cock under his feet, and Jaehwan can’t really think of doing anything but rubbing it awkwardly.

Still, it makes Wonshik moan, forearms and hands frozen in the air, back arching off the floor a little bit. The sight is one of a kind, as Wonshik’s abdominal muscles stretch, his chest expanding, and his biceps bulge, neck muscles popping beneath his skin.

He’s heard Wonshik’s moans before, but at those times he didn’t want to have sex with the other— now the sound sparks anticipation in Jaehwan’s lower stomach.

When Jaehwan brings his leg back, Wonshik almost lets out a whine at the loss, and his eyes pop open, scowling at Jaehwan as if to ask why he stopped. Jaehwan grins.

“Come here, Wonshik-ah,” he beckons the other with a finger.  

Wonshik ends up sitting on the couch just where Jaehwan was seated, staring at him curiously as he stalks towards the desk and snatches the condom and the lube.

“Let’s fuck,” Jaehwan says tossing the condom at Wonshik who catches it easily, and tears the packet open without hesitation. Jaehwan waits for him to roll it over his cock, and then climbs onto the couch, knees on Wonshik’s sides, and opens the small bottle to squirt an amount onto his palm, most of which he uses on Wonshik’s cock before he reaches behind himself, and spreads the remaining lube around his hole.

He looks at Wonshik, waiting a moment, before he sinks down until his ass meets Wonshik’s hand at the base that the other jerks away as if electrocuted. Jaehwan sighs into the familiar sensation of being filled so well— it’s not like he hasn’t had bigger cocks inside him, but Wonshik just feels so _right_. Wonshik lets out a loud gasp, tossing his head back onto the couch.

“Mm, feels good, doesn’t it?” Jaehwan drawls, starting to move his hips. He places Wonshik’s limp hands on his waist, then braces himself on the backrest of the couch, hands on each side of Wonshik’s head.

“You feel so good,” Wonshik breathes. He tightens his loose hold on Jaehwan’s hipbones until it’s almost bruising when Jaehwan finally begins to move, rising up slowly before sinking back down again, then repeating it, each movement a little bit faster until he’s bouncing up and down on Wonshik’s cock. When the friction becomes too much, but not pleasuring enough, Jaehwan shifts, and lies his upper body on top of Wonshik’s chest, nuzzling into the crook of the younger’s neck as he slides his hips back and forth. Wonshik spreads his fingers over Jaehwan’s ass, digging into his soft flesh.

“Wonshik-ah,” Jaehwan coos softly into Wonshik’s ear, and Wonshik lets out a gurgling sound as if he was actually intending to hum. “Don’t make me do all the work.” Right after that, Wonshik begins to make small thrusts, though it takes them a few out of sync ones to find their rhythm.

When they do, Jaehwan slams his ass against Wonshik, the sound of their skin slapping against the other the only loud noise in the room apart from Wonshik’s gasps and Jaehwan’s close-mouthed breathing— the intensity is definitely not what would have Jaehwan screaming though he could easily do it since the studio is pretty much sound-proof, but he wants to hear Wonshik’s moans.

“J-Jaehwan-ah,” Wonshik chokes out, trying to lift his head off the couch to look at Jaehwan.

“Yes?” Jaehwan mumbles into Wonshik’s jaw before leaning away.

“Louder,” Wonshik pants. Jaehwan draws his brows together. “I want to hear you. Louder.”

As Jaehwan wraps his arms around Wonshik’s shoulders, tugging at his hair and biting into his neck, shifting a bit in his position, Wonshik thrusts into him, and the tip of his cock brushes past Jaehwan’s prostate, making Jaehwan gasp into Wonshik’s ear loudly.

After that, Jaehwan can’t stop his voice.

In this position, it doesn’t take Jaehwan too much to near his orgasm even though he hasn’t touched himself, and he’s about to shift backwards so that he can prolong it – he had to learn the hard way how painful it is when he comes first while he’s being fucked – but right then he feels Wonshik’s thrusts becoming more erratic, his breathing more labored.

“I—” Wonshik gasps, “I’m—” he groans, eyes flying open, and after his voice breaks for a moment, he comes with a long, guttural moan, snapping his hips.

Jaehwan fists his own cock and begins to pump rapidly, tightening his hold until he’s almost tugging at it while Wonshik rides out his orgasm, neck and chest red and sweaty, mouth a gaping hole, and if Jaehwan wasn’t so focused on coming before Wonshik finished, he would’ve stopped to admire the sight of the younger man going pliant underneath him, every muscle in his body flexing with the force of his orgasm.

Jaehwan comes in long, white spurts, coating Wonshik’s torso with it before he collapses on top of a panting Wonshik.

Wonshik lazily wraps his arms around Jaehwan’s waist, locking his fingers together behind Jaehwan. Wonshik’s skin becomes moist from Jaehwan’s hot breath as he heaves, chests colliding and skin sticking together from Jaehwan’s come.

When Wonshik shifts, probably to get more comfortable, he slips out of Jaehwan, and Jaehwan grimaces— they will have to practice how to end sex correctly.

“Are you the cuddling type?” Jaehwan mumbles. He’s not sleepy per se, but his body is exhausted, and he feels like groaning in pain just at the thought of having to clean up the least minimum.

“I don’t know.” Wonshik’s head lolls to the side as he tries to shake it. “But I’d never pass up the opportunity to cuddle you.”

Jaehwan snorts, nibbles at Wonshik’s collarbone with a weak growl, and then pushes himself off the couch to look for some tissues. However, Wonshik moves to stand up, pushing Jaehwan back onto the couch, and while he’s turned away from Jaehwan as he looks around his drawers, Jaehwan stares at Wonshik’s ass. The sudden thought of not minding if he could leave red hand-prints on that ass surprises Jaehwan, but he quickly accepts the idea.

They dress in their shorts with heavy movements after a few wet-wipes, and lie down on the large couch after they pull it out, transforming it into a practical bed.

Jaehwan pulls the blanket over his shoulder, and looks at Wonshik as they lie side by side.

“I suppose our Hyukie will have your room all to himself more frequently,” Jaehwan teases. Wonshik smiles bashfully, but not with regret.

“Especially if you decide to visit me in my studio more often,” Wonshik says, earning a grin and a kiss from Jaehwan. “Will you—?”

“Yeah,” Jaehwan nods, and places a hand on Wonshik’s cheek. He tucks a strand of hair behind Wonshik’s ear in silence. “I’d love to— come more.”

Wonshik snickers.

 

Jaehwan wakes up to his phone ringing. He groans, eyes stinging as he tries to open them, and when he wants to reach towards the phone to shut off the alarm, he hears Wonshik mumble something in his sleep, tightening his hold around Jaehwan.

After a minute of struggle he manages to free his torso from Wonshik’s koala-hug, and as he slams his hand on the phone, Jaehwan realizes that it’s not his alarm but his ringtone.

“Oh shit,” he says.

 _“Oh shit indeed,”_ the manager replies through the phone.


End file.
